in the dark
by someone6
Summary: spike watches his beauty from the shadows-hidden love, and deciding whether or not to move is the hardest thing to do. spike/willow
1. watching and waiting

ok, i hope whoever reads this understands this. if you do you'll understand why i just said that because it's kinda confusing. but, just a little. the thought just got in my head, and i knew i'd forget it if i didn't write it down, so here it is.  
  
enjoy.  
  
in the dark  
  
He watched her from the shadows. Never daring to get any closer. She had wandered away from the others. Searching for some clue to solve their weekly monster epidemic.   
  
She had a flashlight, examining every square inch of the place. She was getting closer, and any minute now she would discover him.   
  
She was barely five feet away from him, when one of the others came into the clearing.   
  
"Where'd you go, we were looking for you," he asked, wrapping his jacket around him tighter.   
  
"Oh, as you can see, I didn't go very far," she answered, still walking towards his hiding spot.  
  
"Well, don't scare us like that," he said, seeming very relieved that something had not happened to her.   
Like anything would. Or even could. He made sure of that. Watching her. Protecting her. Scaring away any baddies that thought they'd take a bite out of her.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked, she was now about a foot in front of him. Turning her head in the now visibly shaking boy's direction, she waited for his answer.  
  
"Yeah, Buff found some slimy, gooey stuff over by the entrance."  
  
"Oh, ok, I'm coming, just let me look around some more, and I'll be right there," she said, asking for permission.  
  
He gave her a look that said no, that he didn't think that was the best idea. But, then she obviously gave him a look, as well, because ,he said, "Fine, but how 'bout I stay here with you."  
  
"Look, I'll be fine okay?" she said, now somewhat irritated, though she'd never take that irritation out on anybody, "Just give me five minutes."  
  
The boy apparently decided that it was pointless to argue with her, so, "Okay," he said reluctantly, "But, five minutes, then I'll be back."  
  
"Thankyou," she said, relieved, "now go back and help Buffy get a sample of that goo."  
  
He gave a disgusted sound, and turned, and left.  
  
She turned back around towards him. He could smell her. Like a strawberry wrapped in rose petals. And he could hear her heart beating. The light from the flashlight was growing dull. As it came to rest right in front of him, it went out.  
  
"Oh, man," she groaned. Looking straight at him, her eyes rested on his. A moment went by where they just stared into one another. Then, hesitantly, she turned around, and began to walk towards the rest of them.   
  
He looked down, and saw something shining on the ground. It was obviously the clue she was searching for. He picked it up, and tossed it towards the departing figure of the young girl.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, she turned back around. Looking down, she saw the ring. She bent over, and picked it up. Then, she stood back up, and began walking the opposite way again, slowly.   
  
He watched her as she steadily made her way towards the others. Towards those who would not let them be together.   
  
She was at the end of the clearing, when she stopped. She waited there for a moment, before whispering, "Thankyou."  
  
Then, she left. The man in the shadows stood there for a moment. He'd heard her thanks. He'd also heard the hope that came with that. Hope that maybe one day, it wouldn't be impossible. One day, they'd be together. One day, he could come out of the dark.  
***  
I love reviews. and any that i get will be greatly appreciated. I hope you liked it. it's my first spike/willow fic. i gotta go now. bye all. 


	2. watching and hoping

ok, now look. this won't be a long story. ok, bsbfan? i just can't. i mean, i love spike and willow stories. i just didn't think i'd be able to write one. but, hey, go figure, i am. so, i'll just write this as it comes to me, ok? so, here ya go...  
  
enjoy...  
  
in the dark  
  
She woke up suddenly. She didn't know why. Her eyes darted around the room. Searching everywhere, everything. Then, her eyes fell on the window. It was open  
  
She sat there. Staring. Trying to remember whether or not she had shut it. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up. The carpet under her feet felt soft and warm, inviting.   
  
As she began to walk towards the window, a cold wind emerged, rushing past her. She quickened her steps. In a matter of seconds she reached the open space.  
  
She leaned out, and saw nothing. Only the stars above, and the ground below. But, she knew. He had been there. Watching her. She hadn't told anyone. Not Buffy, not Xander. No one. They wouldn't understand.  
  
Hell, she didn't even know. Why had he picked her. She wasn't exactly his type. She wasn't pyscho, at least, not anymore, and she wasn't a vampire, or a slayer. So, why?  
  
She'd thought to ask, on more than one occasion. But, she never did. Partly because she enjoyed it. She liked talking with someone who wouldn't judge, who didn't get that look in their eyes every time she tried to explain what had happened. He never got that look.  
  
When he did show himself, they talked. Or, just sat in silence. They were comfortable with eachother. He hadn't told her everything that had happened. He'd said he wasn't ready. And she understand. That was one reason they could stand each other. They knew what the other was going through. He'd gotten a soul and she'd almost lost hers.   
  
Another gust of the now frequent chilly air hit her. She began walking back towards the comfort of her warm bed. Where she could sleep. Where she could leave. Where she could go to a place where they were allowed to be together. A place where no one told them that they couldn't, or shouldn't.  
  
As her head hit the pillow, she heard a rustling from the window. And, once again, she knew...  
  
"Goodnight, Red," he whispered.  
  
"Night..."  
***  
I hope everyone who read that liked it. and thankyou so much for the reviews. they really help my whole inspiration thing. so, and thanks to everyone. bye all. 


	3. watching and sleeping

Hey, I actually mention both their names in this one.  
  
enjoy...  
  
in the dark  
  
Knock, knock, knock.   
  
It was close to one in the morning, and Willow was standing in the 'doorway' to Spike's new place. He'd decided that bunking with the others just wasn't his idea of fun. So, here he was, back in his old crypt, which was even worse off than it had begun. Some other vamps had obviously decided to crash there during his departure. Which was why Willow was there.   
  
She'd told Spike she would help him spruce up the place a bit. Spike had been more than happy to oblige. Any and all time spent with Willow was well worth it. His only rule was that she couldn't suggest anything pink, fluffy, or staky for his place.  
  
Sweeping the place with his eyes one last time to make sure everything was 'perfect'(he'd just trashed the place some more, so she'd have to stay just a little longer), then he opened the door.   
  
"Hey, Red, what took so long?" Spike asked, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, I got held up," she apoligized, giving him a compensatory smile, "Do you forgive?"  
  
"Always, but next time I think you'll need to brive me," he teased, motioning for her to come in. She was wearing green pants, tight- fitting green pants, and a red fuzzy shirt.   
  
"Going a little overboard on the 'tis the season' bit, aren't we?" he asked, eyeing her outfit.  
  
"As have you, I see," she joked, sizing up his pants, which were black, and his grey shirt, which seemed to cling to his body like skin.  
  
"I try," he said as she took a seat on the only remaining stable piece of furniture, the bed, "I see you're comfy."  
  
"Oh, yeah," she sighed, lying down. Spike decided that this was the perfect chance to get some close time, so he walked over to her.  
  
He sat down beside her, then plopped down. Staring straight up at the ceiling, he was pleased to feel Willow shift sideways to look at him.  
  
After a minute of complete silence, Spike asked, "What?"  
  
"What what?" she asked, confused.  
  
Spike turned to face her, "You've been staring at me," he accused.  
  
"So?" she questioned, like it was quite natural for her to just gawk at him.  
  
"So? So? Do I ever stare at you?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, her tone serious.  
  
Spike smiled, 'she noticed,' he thought.   
  
"You're a very interesting person to stare at," she said, lying back down.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Why?" he prodded, still looking down at her.  
  
"Because, you're..." she was cut short when a sudden yawn overpowered her.  
  
"Sleepy, are you?" he asked, quite amused. She was so adorable, and when she yawns her eyes scrunch up.   
  
"Quite," she replied, looking over at him. He always felt helpless under her gaze. As if she could tell him to do anything and he'd do it. Without hesitation. Without resistance. He'd do it, merely because she asked him to.  
  
"Well, then, maybe we should do this decorating thing some other time," he suggested, brushing a stray hair out of her face.   
  
"No, no. I'm okay, let's do this," she said stubbornly, starting to get up. But then just falling back down, "Okay, maybe I can come back tomorrow."  
  
"Now, that's a good girl," Spike smiled, well, smirked is more like it.   
  
"For once," she said softly, almost so quietly Spike couldn't hear her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'for once'?" he asked, honestly perplexed. She'd always been the good one, the smart one.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey, you know you can't pull that nothing crap on me."  
  
Willow smiled, "Unfortunately."  
  
"Come on, tell Big Bad what's wrong," Spike urged, sitting up so that he could be at eye level with her.  
  
"It's just...I don't know," she trailed, finding a spot on the carpet to stare at.  
  
Spike waited for her to continue. He knew she would, she just needed time. Like him.  
  
"Before, you know, before I went all black-eyed and batty, I *was* the good girl. Buffy was the one who liked to bend and break the rules and everything. I just...went around them."  
  
Spike nodded. "I guess I just feel like whoever I was before is way too far gone to get back."  
  
"Hey, now. That's not true. You're still the little goody-too-shoes of the group."  
  
Willow looked up from the ground, smiling. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
"Only you," Spike grinned.  
  
"Thanks," Willow said, getting up, "I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow so we can get started on this place."   
  
She was about to walk away, but she was stopped when a hand reached out, and pulled her back down.  
  
"Stay," he whispered. And, of course, she stayed. Lying down beside him, curled up. They slept.  
***  
Again, not sure where this is going, so stay with me here. Reviews are always welcome, and I LOVE reviews. See you later. bye all 


End file.
